Cornelius
by Elurraflake
Summary: The story of Cornelius, resident cat of Arendelle castle. How he got there, how he stayed, and how he entered the hearts of those that came to know him. (One-shot).


**Cornelius**

"C'mon little guy, I'll get you somewhere warm and safe," a young Anna whispered into the gap of the small wicker basket she carried, as she made her way briskly back to the castle.

As she ran through the gates that were now wide open, she was soon greeted by an incredibly frantic looking Gerda, pacing up and down the courtyard.

"Princess Anna! Where have you been? There's been a search party out there for _hours_ trying to find you."

She stopped to catch her breath. "Oh Gerda, I am _so_ sorry, really I am, but the sun was shining so beautifully on the fjord and I just had to go and have a look at it. And I kept walking without thinking really because the hills beckon me so, and I forgot how far I'd gone until I realised how dark it was. And then I walked back as quickly as I could, I swear."

"But you didn't tell anyone where you were _going._ Anna, you know you need a chaperone to pass the gates. Your father will be furious."

"I know," she whispered. "But he hardly ever lets me go when I ask."

"Well, you had better be getting yourself upstairs. Your father and mother are in the study I believe."

"Yes, um Gerda, could you take this for me? I don't want to show it to Papa yet while he's upset with me."

She handed it over, and just as she did so, the basket began to move of its own accord.

Gerda yelped, eyes widening. "What in heaven's name is in here?"

"It's a kitten! Well you see, when I walked back I passed the markets and this poor little one had been there all day without being sold. The stall owner saw me looking and said I could take him, for nothing in return."

Gerda's forehead creased and she drew her mouth into a line. "I'll take it for now, but I can't promise to keep anything if your father disapproves."

She nodded. "Of course, Gerda."

* * *

"Mama? Papa?" she called out as she slowly made her way into the familiar room.

Immediately her mother, with tear stained face, leapt up from where she sat and wrapped her arms around her daughter in the tightest of embraces. She could feel the wetness of her tears as she buried her face into the material of her dress.

"What do you think you were doing, running off out there for the best part of a day?"

As her mother released her she turned and hung her head, averting her eyes from his gaze. "I'm sorry, Papa."

She really, really was.

"I would have thought you knew better Anna."

It seemed as though her father was becoming less and less tolerant these days. She knew he still cared for her but he was always so strained and quick to anger.

"I think you should make your way to your bedroom now and have a good think about your actions."

"Yes Papa."

* * *

The following day she broached the inevitable question at the dinner table, with trepidation.

"Papa, Mama? Can I ask you something?"

"You may," her Papa answered.

"Yesterday when I left the castle gates I was, um, kind of given a kitten. He has no home and I wanted to know if maybe we could let him have his home here?"

"No, I'm not having animals up here. Dirty flea ridden things they are. Ask Gerda to do something about getting rid of it."

Anna made her way down to the kitchen, where the tiny kitten lay in a makeshift bed Gerda had made by laying old material in the bottom of his basket. His ginger fur was so soft that it stuck up in little tufts all over his body.

He looked so small and helpless lying there, as much as she tied to, she couldn't stop herself from weeping.

The cook, Crispian, must have heard her as he left what he was doing and came up to her. "Oh do not cry Princess Anna, what in the world is wrong?"

"This little kitten can't stay here, and I'm worried he'll be left to starve in the cold outdoors."

"I would be happy to keep him, Princess. You see, I am in the need for a mouser in my kitchen. I bet I could train this one up in no time."

At that her chest glowed with warmth to match her now radiantly smiling face.

"Really? So he can stay?"

"Yes, Princess, we wouldn't want him out there fending for himself would we now?" He smiled reassuringly. "What is his name?"

She'd thought about this, and she knew she wanted it to be something that sounded brave and strong.

"Cornelius."

Cornelius grew to be the best mouser Crispian had ever had. And every opportunity Anna had she would go and feed him table scraps and play with him, and the two remained firm friends.

* * *

 _ **10 years later**_

"Elsa, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Okay, and who may this person be?"

"Well, it's not a person _per se._ "

"Oh, okay." Elsa looked thoroughly confused.

"We have to go down to the kitchen to see. I know you'll love them!" she exclaimed, as she led a thoroughly bewildered looking Elsa down the steps.

Cornelius was just where she thought he would be, curled up on his now-tatty rug next to the fire, bunched into a fluffy ginger ball. Being no longer in his youthful prime, he spent more time sleeping than playing or catching mice these days, enjoying the cosy warmth of the fire.

"Elsa, this is Cornelius my cat."

"Oh wow." Elsa's eyes were wide. "I didn't know you had a pet."

"Well, I technically wasn't supposed to have him. I just brought him home one day and I would have to have gotten rid of him if it wasn't for Crispian taking him caring of him in the kitchen for me."

"Papa wasn't fond of cats."

"I know, and it wasn't until later I found out it's because they made him sneeze." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I held a grudge for ages thinking he was just being mean to me, or Cornelius. He could get pretty grumpy at times though."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, you're welcome to pet him. He won't flinch. He's probably the most docile cat in all of Christendom."

Anna was surprised when Elsa's response was to back away, albeit ever so slightly.

"Elsa? Is something the matter?"

"I, well, I don't know if I should really. I mean, he might make me sneeze like Papa."

"Aww, c'mon Els. I really would like you to get to know him."

"I really don't think─"

"Please? I promise it'll be okay."

"Alright." Elsa finally relented and came closer to join Anna, sitting next to her on the hearth.

Anna gently took her sister's hand, and as she did so could feel that she was trembling.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I suppose I'm just not sure what to expect. I never had the opportunity to be around animals; I was afraid of being around _any_ living thing, really."

"Here, let me." Anna gently lifted the hand that was still in her grasp, and brought it slowly down to rest on Cornelius' fur.

Elsa twitched ever so slightly, as she began to stroke his back. "Oh _wow_ , his coat is like pure silk."

"Mhm, isn't it the most wonderful thing in the world?"

"Oh, indeed it's lovely." She let out a sigh. "But I don't know if I could ever love an animal in the same way as you do. Perhaps I take after Papa in that regard."

* * *

Just a few days later Anna stepped into her sister's study, only to reel back in pure surprise, covering her mouth to prevent the guffaws threatening to escape.

There was Elsa, pacing up and down the room talking softly to an orange bundle held tightly in her arms.

"Now, this is Aunty Elsa's desk where she does all her important work, and this is the chair where she likes to rest, and this is the window where─"

"Elsa?"

Elsa yelped and turned to face her, face reddening as she bit down on her lip. "Oh, hi Anna. I thought I might just show Cornelius around the castle a little. Seeing as though he may be spending more time up here with us. If it's alright with you, that is."

"Of course it is," Anna replied, going over to pat her beloved on his soft, silky head as he purred contentedly in response. "So _Aunty_ Elsa, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh well, mostly because I know how much he means to you, and how he was such an important part of your childhood."

"Thanks, Elsa. It means a lot."

"But." She grinned. "Also because he is so adorably cute and I just couldn't resist the temptation."

"I know right, like the cutest thing in the world?"

"Yeah, but you definitely come a close second," Elsa giggled, playfully tweaking her nose before pretending to kiss it better.

xXx

From that time onwards Cornelius would usually be found either stretched out on the study hearth or in the evenings he would curl up in either one of the sister's laps. Sometimes he would even manage to worm his way between them on one of their beds (Elsa resisted at first, but she found when it came to most things concerning Cornelius, her steely resolve was turned to mush).

And all was well, and as it should be.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
